Lycanthrope
by thereal13thfirewolf
Summary: Her sharp fangs dug into Rexes flesh, the infection they carried entering his blood, the cat smiled slightly, if she was going to die she wasn't going to let herself die as the last werecat
1. Chapter 1

**This is me trying to make my old story Kitty work. It was my first story and it wasn't very good but I like the idea so I'm trying again**

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" the boy called gently, tapping the steel bottom of the cage that he had (rather stupidly) decided to stick his hand in. Granted the small golden cat huddled in the corner didn't look like an evil and dangerous EVO, she looked more like a cat someone a found and didn't know what to do with. In truth she really wasn't an EVO, she wasn't really evil ether, but she was dangerous, and she was about to do something some would call evil.

_Not too shabby, _she thought _young but not helpless, strong but still agile, maybe a bit too trusting but it's not like I have much to choose from, _the small cat crept towards the boy, carefully pushing her head under his hand. "Good kitty," the boy cooed, scratching the cat under her chin, "why are you all locked up?" The answer. The cat dug her small fangs into the boy's skin, except she wasn't small anymore. Instead of a small housecat, she now looked like a jaguar, the boy screamed as the beast ripped at the flesh on his arms

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Sixes' blood ran cold when he heard that scream. He broke of the conversation he was having with one of the solders about the new EVO they had captured and sprinted toward the source of the screech and there was Rex attempting to reclaim his arm from a large cat.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

The first blow laded on her forehead, the second kick hit her nose causing a lowed cracking sound to resonate throughout the room. Warm blood ran down her nose and mingled with the boy's. She held on for just a moment longer and then she released him, there was no way he could escape the infection now.

The green man dragged the boy away, sending the cat a glare that told her that if she wasn't scheduled for termination before then she was now. It didn't matter to the cat; she had long ago abandoned any hope of getting out alive. "_Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate_", "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." Dante really had a way with words.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**I know that it's short but I feel like it's a good place to stop. Other chapters will most likely be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

Rex had the flu. Six shook his head 'no' he thought 'too coincidental' the boy had been bitten by that thing two days ago and now he had the flu. He racked his brain trying to think of something else that presented its self like the flu. There were always werewolves but the thing that bit him was a cat and there… was… no such… thing? Six flung his closet doors open, his hidden eyes resting on a cardboard box. It was dusty, as if it had been put there and forgotten. Six dragged the thing out and popped open the lid, the smell of old books wafting up, he carefully extracted one book _lycanthropy_. Six fingered through the delicate book until he came to the page titled werecat, he skimmed the page until something caught his eye. Next to the large bold letters of the title was a small red cross.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex groaned and rubbed his eyes. God, he hated the flu. He took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose, what was that smell. He propped himself up and glanced arrowed, nothing seemed different, he sniffed again, it smelt like monkey (from Bobo) vomit (from the trashcan next to his bed that he had been emptying the contents of his stomach into) and various other things that he didn't recognize. 'Maybe I _should _clean this place up' remembering the Doc telling him that the room was starting to smell. Rex flung his legs over the side of the bed; at least he didn't feel sick anymore.

Rex wandered into the bathroom. He reached for the sink feeing the need to splash some cold water on his face. Water squirted everywhere, Rex leapt away from the sink, the cold water knob still in his hand, 'defective sink?' he thought, nothing like that had ever happened before. Then he saw his reflection. The soft clank of the knob hitting the ground seemed so loud to Rex, and if he wasn't hallucination, that would make sense. Sitting atop his head where cat ears. The large black things twitched every which way. His now golden eyes flicked over his appearance, he took a step towards the mirror, cold water soaking into his socks… but he wasn't wearing socks, the teen looked down, dreading what he might find. Fur covered his feet creeping up his ankles, and each tow was tipped with a claw. Rex took a few steps back, tripping over the edge of the bathtub and landing with a thump, he let out a loud screech of pain launching himself up and gripping the shower curtain rod wrapping his arms and legs around it, sharp claws on the tips of his fingers trying to dig into the rod. The shower rod held Rex for about ten seconds before collapsing and sending Rex hurtling down to the ground. Rex groaned, his still sore, long black tail flicking slightly.

The boy pulled himself to his feet , "ok Rex, just chill, it's probably just a prank from Bobo or Noah" the teen gripped his ear and yanked it, the only result was a jolt of pain shooting through his head, he reached for his tail and yanked that, "Oh wow!" he cried as pain shot through his entire body, he hunched over an caught his breath, "bad idea Rex, really bad idea" Rexes ears flicked up turning in the direction of a sound, that sound was the sharp click of footsteps down the hall. Oh man nobody could see him like this, his sharp golden eyes scanning the room for anywhere he could hide. There! The closet!

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

The Sixth Deadliest man on the planet stepped into his teenage ward's room. His eyes scanned the room, the sound of running water leading his towards the bathroom. The room was a mess water was spouting everywhere apparently do to the cold water knob being on the other side of the room the shower curtain was on the floor soaking up water like a miserable rag. Six tried to keep himself from panicking; the kid was probably fine just sacred. Six reentered the bedroom the kid had to be around here somewhere. Then, like an answer to his prayers, a soft sound penetrated the air, it sounded like a kitten sneezing. Six through open the closet door, immediately finding Rex curled up in a corner. He smiled sheepishly, reveling his fangs "hey, Six"

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**There we go. Six is secretly panicking, Rex is openly panicking. It's like a panic party**


	3. Chapter 3

Rex curled himself up as much as he could as his door swished open. His nose twitched as the sharp chemical smell of Providence's halls entered the room, the smell of unscented soap, cologne and something else following, footsteps clicked past his hiding place. Whoever it was was defiantly wearing dress shoes, and he was a guy, oh man it was Six and he was coming back, Rex pushed himself against the wall as if that would keep Six from finding him. What would he think? Would he hate him? Oh he would probably hate him. Rex's tail flicked up twitching right under his nose, oh he was gonna _Ah-Too!_ Rex blushed; he even sneezed like a kitten! The door was flung open, Six stood in front of him looking down on him with an unreadable expression. Rex smiled sheepishly trying to cover his terror, "Hey, Six" he said 'has he always been this tall'

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Six looked down at the werecat, yes he was definitely a werecat, he was also definitely terrified. 'what would Holiday do?' he asked himself 'you mean after she was done freaking out about the fact that Rex is now a 'nonexistent' creature' Six pushed that thought to the side and tried to help Rex.

Six kneeled down getting eye level with Rex, the boy wasn't trying to hide his terror anymore, he tried to push himself even farther into the corner of his closet, his golden eyes wide 'he must be terrified' "Rex" Six had to put a lot of effort into sounding gentle, Rex's ears perked up at the sound of his name "Six"

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Six kneeled down and Rex pushed himself back against the wall, what was he doing? Was he trying to get a better look at him? What would he do? Was he going to kill him? "Rex" the word was spoken with a gentleness that Rex didn't know Six possessed. His ears perked up, his eyes widened, "Six" Rex inched forward, Six didn't pull away, Rex pounced.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex knocked Six off his feet, Six felt the boy curl up against him, gripping his suit, whimpering slightly. Six hesitantly put his arms around the boy. After a short time Rex pulled away leaning against the wall. He had calmed down a bit, or at least enough to make coherent sentences, "what's wrong with me?" the boy asked.

Six was caught off guard, not by the question, but the tone. Rex stated the question with conviction; if he hadn't been there Six wouldn't have believed that he had been a terrified whimpering mess just moments before, until you looked at his face. He was still scared out of his mind.

Six shifted his position so he was sitting cross legged on the floor 'be gentle' he reminded himself "do you know what a werecat is?" Rex shook his head "that's what you are it means that 29 days of the mouth you'll be like this and on the 30th night you'll be…" Six trailed off trying to think of a good way to put it

"So it's like a werewolf?" Six looked at the kid he seemed like he had recovered, his expression was more curious than scared, his new feline instincts telling him to investigate, rather than fear, this new situation. "Yes, like a werewolf" Six agreed. Rex leaned against the wall again, thinking. "this is pretty overwhelming" Six nodded in agreement, "I mean, I'm like, suddenly some undiscovered species that you somehow know all about, and everything is in high-def or something and it's like I can hear and smell and see everything it's really-" the werecat suddenly broke off the sentence, his ears and tail both flicking up like he had just realized something, he looked Six in the eye, "I'm hungry"

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex rummaged around in the fridge, unable to find anything that he actually wanted to eat. He was starving; hungry enough to eat an entire antelo- dee- hor-, never mind the point was that he was hungry.

Six and Rex had put a disguise together, and while he hated how cramped his ears felt under the baseball cap, the fact that tying a tail to its self felt a bit like trying to cross your pointer and pinky fingers, and how hot and sweaty his feet where getting in his shoes, he had to admit, he looked pretty normal.

But the more important thing here was that Rex was hungry and there was nothing to eat. Rex's ears picked up the soft scurrying sound, he pounced before he could think his pray caught under his hands, he went fo- Rex yelped as Six yanked him back, the mouse that had been under Rexes hands scurrying away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex had gone back into panic mode, alternating between smacking Six's arm and pointing at the spot where the mouse had disappeared, speaking gibberish the entire time. Six kept his hand clasped around the boy's arm silently and stoically watching him. The boy let out a long exasperated grone and let his head drop. "I can't believe I just did that" the boy lifted his head, the fear returning to his face, "it was like I just couldn't stop myself, I didn't even know what I was doing until you grabbed me" Rex's words where fast, spilling out in the uncontrollable, unstoppable way they did when Rex panicked.

Six grabbed the boy's other arm, forcing Rex to look at him "Rex" Six's voice was forceful, it demanded attention, which was exactly what he got, "this is new to you, you're hungry, and the full moon is in a week, you're fine, this is normal" Six spoke slowly, in his normal monotone voice

"Apparently our definitions of normal are different, because that was not normal!" Rex angry now, not at Six, not really, he was mad at himself, he could rip active control collars off of himself, he should be able to keep himself from trying to eat a mouse! "normal people don't-"Rex stopped talking his eyes widening like he had just realized something "the full moon is in a week! I have seven days before I turn into some giant monster thing!"

"We will have a plain, Rex, everything will be fine" Rex seemed convinced by Six's words, Six on the other hand, was not.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex almost vomited when he walked into his room. Bobo had returned from whatever it was that he did all day and was sleeping soundly in his hammock, but monkey smell wasn't the only problem, the scent of sweat, ageing food, and rotten bananas permeated the room. Rex surveyed the room, dirty clothes and old take out boxes littered the floor, his videogames where scattered all over the room, the discs far from their cases, he was also pretty sure he was standing in a dried up puddle of pop, how had he ever lived in such a pigsty? Rex set about cleaning.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Six had been researching werecats for the past hour and had come up with no more than he had gotten from the one page in his book, they were a feline version of weres, their physiology was basically the same as any other were and, just as the little red cross had indicated, they were extinct… since the dark ages. Six sighed and rubbed his temples, at least he had been able to find out more about the cat who had infected Rex.

"Oh my gosh" Six looked up, immediately spotting Dr. Holiday standing in Rex's doorway, a look of complete shock on her face. Six quickened his pace, stopping behind Dr. Holiday, he scanned the room, realizing the reason for Dr. Holiday's shock, and it would have shocked Six too, if he didn't know Rex's motives. The room was spotless, the air smelt like air freshener, Rex was currently organizing his videogames. Six was ridiculously relived, the only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was the suddenly clean room, Rex glanced up at them, "What?"

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

After Holiday got over the fact that, yes Rex had cleaned his room, and no, no-one was blackmailing or threatening him, she left. Six pinched the bridge of his nose "you need to keep yourself from doing this," Six informed the teen, Rex cocked his head in confusion "what do you mean?" he glanced around the room "you guys are always bugging me to clean my room"

"that's the point Rex we tell you to clean your room and you never do, people are going to notice if you keep doing things like this" Six opened his eyes to see that the boy had returned to organizing his games "are you even listening to me?" Rex didn't even turn to look at him "no not really" Six sighed; this was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

Rex hit the ground with a thump, he groaned softly and stared up at the ceiling, he was just starting to get comfortable when he felt something prod his side, "I thought cats always landed on their feet" he groaned, Six prodded Rex again, his only response was to turn his head to look at Six "get up" Six ordered. The two where training, or more, Rex was going through a training course and Six was watching. Said course was ten feet above the ground and made up of platforms and rods that would move or disappear into, or shoot out of, the wall to ether be stepped on or hit by.

"nnnnoooooooooo" Rex whined, making the word longer in an effort to annoy Six into letting him leave, another prod, "I can't do this, Six" another prod "you're trying too hard, Rex, just follow your instincts" Six instructed "you can go when you finish it". Rex groaned and rolled over onto his stomach "number one, I've been a werecat for three days and all following my instincts has done for me is make me chase laser pointer dots, and two, I'm not doing anything until you answer my questions" Rex glared at Six challenging him to refuse "you get two questions," Six said, Rex grinned happily, he hadn't been expecting Six to say yes, "okay, one, how do you know so much about all this weirdness?"

"I grew up with it" Six stated

"what do you-"

"that's another question" Rex groaned again he had been doing that a lot lately "fine, why can't we tell Holiday? She might be able to fix this!" Six shook his head "there's nothing to fix Rex, it changes your DNA"

"that didn't answer my question"

"one, I don't think she's ready to know this kind of thing, two, the more people know the more likely it is that werewolf hunters will find out, and three, knowing things like this can be dangerous"

Rex's eyes grew wide "there are werewolf hunters? Do they hunt werecats too? What do you mean by dangerous?" Six pointed to the course "you're out of questions"

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Dr. Holiday was not stupid; she noticed the change in Rex's behavior almost immediately. Rex was acting very strange, it started with a new interest in hygiene, but that wasn't _too_ unusual in teens, until he started to become OCD about things, he had also become more hyper, his attention span becoming even shorter than it already was, his appetite had changed too, on meatloaf and mashed potato night Rex had several servings of meatloaf but had barely even touched his mashed potatoes, but most concerning was this.

"I know you need to do the whole routine exam thing, Doc, but can we do that later? I'm in the middle of something" Rex asked as Dr. Holiday dragged him into the lab, "you've been saying that all week Rex, what is it that you're doing that's so important!" she asked letting go of Rex as they entered the lab, Rex took a few steps back "um… well… I'm uh…" the boy stuttered, "training, I told him to fill his water bottle and come back" Six said clapping a hand over Rex's shoulder, he then started to pull Rex away,

"Six! You can't just take him! I need him!" Holiday called after him

"I'll send him down when we're done" Six said over his shoulder, leaving Holiday to fume. "I can't believe this! Now Six is in on it!"

"maybe they're planning you a surprise party" Holiday turned and glared at Bobo "what?" the chimp asked.

Holiday was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it killed her.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**I just had to put Bobo in this fic, hope you don't mind.**

**By the way the way I post chapters is once a week or when I get five reviews on a chapter, or at least I try to do that, stuff happens.**


	6. Chapter 6

"This is terrible!" Rex hissed, he was trembling slightly, his ears twitching and flicking wildly "it's like… uhg… just hurm… it's so bad I can't even explain how bad it is!" Rex collapsed onto his bed and groaned. Six looked at the werecat, unable to imagine how horrible he must have felt.

"have you been listening to me?" Six asked, Rex waved his hand dismissively "something about purebred werecats or whatever?" Rex honestly couldn't care less about the thing that bit him; he just wanted this day to be over.

"yes, Rex, the werecat that bit you was a purebred" Rex groaned again and rolled over in his bed "what does that even mean?" he whined

"it means that her father was a werecat, so she was born a werecat, it also means that she was stronger than an average werecat, and that you are too, to a lesser extent" Six explained, explaining seemed to be all he did nowadays. "does that mean that there's a way to make this less cruddy, otherwise I don't care." The boy snapped, Six tried not to blame the boy for snapping at him, it wasn't his fault, with the full moon that night any were creatures would be on edge, especially those on their first moon. "get some rest, I'll tell everyone that you're sick." The feline grunted, pulling his blankets tighter around himself.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Dr. Holiday did a double take before ducking arrowed the corner. She peeked around the corner and… she was right! Six and Rex where walking down the halls, and they were headed towards the petting zoo. Whatever was going on, this had to have something to go with it. she was finally going to get to the bottom of this.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex listened to the soft bird songs flowing through the air, the light rustle of leaves, the smell of plants and life surrounding him, something about the jungle-like room soothing him. "Rex" Six called, Rex's attention snapped back to Six, who gestured for him to follow. Rex trailed behind Six, his attention focused mostly on the forest around him, unable to understand how he hadn't realized how beautiful the place was before. Six stopped causing Rex to bump into him. "here" Six said.

Rex shrugged off his jacket than pulled off his shirt, he sat down and started to untie his shoes, then he stopped "is this going to hurt?" Rex asked, Six suddenly seemed very interested in stuffing Rex's clothes into a bag "I've heard it hurts less if you don't resist" Six replied, Rex finished taking his shoes off.

The boy stood, choosing to leave his pants on "so, in the morning should I meet you here or-" his sentence was broken by a pained gasp. Rex doubled over grasping his stomach "Rex!" Six turned "Holiday?"

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**I know it's pretty short but I felt like that was a good place to stop. Also I'm exhausted. Oh! And tomorrow's my birthday! So this is a birthday present to you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Minor swearing in this chapter**

Rex's ears flicked up as he heard his name. He raised his head, his eyes widening "Doc?" He managed to choke out before another blast of pain hit him, sending him to the ground. Rex was now resisting; he couldn't change with Holiday there! The pain increased, forcing Rex to close his eyes. He could feel his bones breaking and his muscles stretching and moving, causing him to scream, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the feeling of his mind slipping away; the sensation was similar to the feeling of dirt or rocks giving way beneath your feet. It was like he could feel his consciousness shift before falling away completely, leaving him as nothing but an animal.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Six had heard stories about transformations but he had never actually witnessed one. Even with emotional training the thought of how much pain Rex must have been going through to scream like _that_ was almost heart wrenching. Six pried his eyes away from Rex, focusing instead on Holiday, who had somehow managed to look concerned and livid at the same time.

"We need to leave," he said. Holiday turned to him, now looking more livid than concerned.

"_W__e need_ to help him," she snapped moving closer to Rex, or what was left of him.

Six grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "The best thing we can do now is leave."

"Six!" The angry rant she was about to go on was prevented by a soft growl. Holiday looked back at Rex but Six did not, opting instead to run, dragging Holiday with him.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

For a moment Holiday was too shock to move, instead she allowed Six to drag her while she stared. This was completely impossible! People don't turn into cats! It just doesn't happen! But despite all of this, she couldn't deny what she had seen and it didn't change the fact that she was being chased through the Petting Zoo by a giant black tiger that had been a teenage boy not five minutes ago. Holiday was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by something sharp catching her arm, activating her fight or flight response, and causing her to start actually moving her feet. Luckily, Dr. Holiday had left the door open saving them precious seconds that saved their lives.

The sound of something big thumping against the door made Holiday realize exactly how close they had been to dying. When she said that she would get to the bottom of this even if it killed her, this was not what she meant.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Six leaned against the wall, allowing himself to sink slowly to the floor. This was all his fault; he should have been paying closer attention! He should have noticed that the doctor was following them! He looked up at Dr. Holiday who had done the exact same thing as him, except she had her head buried in her hands; her lab coat was smeared with blood. Six moved closer to her grabbing her arm just below the injury, inspecting it.

"He scratched you," Six stated. He looked back at Holiday.

Her head was resting against the wall and her eyes where closed "Just tell me what's going on here."

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"If you had told me all this a week- no! just an hour ago I would have said that you were crazy! But now…" Holiday looked down at her injured arm. The scratch turned out to be four three inch long gashes in the middle of her upper arm, "Am I going to… turn?" she asked, her eyes wandering over to the petting zoo windows.

Six sighed softly. "No, you're still human," he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

Six raised an eyebrow "What makes you believe I'm not human?" He asked.

Dr. Holiday crossed her arms, "Are you human or not?"

Six leaned on the railing between the lab and the petting zoo windows "Some things aren't that simple," he replied.

Holiday turned to her desk gathering a few things. "Open your mouth," the doctor instructed.

Six only looked at her, "Excuse me?" He said.

"I need a DNA sample, those are easiest to get from cheek cells, now open your mouth" Holiday had almost died today and she'd be damned if she didn't get answers now.

"If you thin- om!" Six's sentence was interrupted by a Q-tip being shoved in his mouth. Dr. Holiday dropped the Q-tip into a machine in the corner. The thing began purring happily, slowly decoding Six's DNA. It would have results in ten hours, until then she could only guess at what Six meant by complicated.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex now realized how stupid he had been to think that he could meet Six in the clearing he had changed in. The feline was unable to move an inch, let alone traverse the Petting Zoo. Rex lay on his side, limp as a rag doll. The sound of footsteps drew closer, making Rex both hopeful and fearful. If it was Six, then he would be taken back to his room so he could continue the façade of normalcy. If it was a solider then he would have to make a lot of good excuses. After what felt like an eternity, the footsteps reached him, "Well, if this wasn't the last thing I expected." Rex's ears twitched at the familiar voice, this was far worse than a solider. Rex was suddenly hefted into the air by the scruff of his neck. His golden eyes met with one indigo one, the other covered by purple hair, her dark purple lips curled in a smirk.

"_Black Knight,_" he hissed

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**Can someone draw werecat!Rex? I would but I can't draw people.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: dead deer**

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"What about fairies, are they real?" Holiday asked.

Six resisted the urge to roll his eyes and answered the thirty-seventh question the doctor had asked. And yes, he was keeping count. "They prefer fay or fay folk," he answered.

Six and Holiday were looking for Rex. Or, more precisely, Six was following Rex's trail and Holiday was following along asking many questions about what did and didn't exist.

"Unicorns?" she asked.

"Extinct," he replied studying Rex's trail. It looked like he was stalking something now. Six wouldn't be surprised if they found the beast's lunch soon.

"What are you?"

Six glanced back at her. "You already asked that," he stated.

"And I won't stop asking until you tell me. Anyway, I have your DNA and in a couple hours I'll be able to tell if your human or not."

Six further studied the ground. It looked like Rex had managed to take down whatever he'd been tracking. It looked like he'd dragged it to that tree. And having felt something fall on him, Six looked at his shoulder. A thick red-brown liquid slowly dribbled down his suit, ruining the pristine green fabric. His eyes traveled up to the branches of the trees. There, wedged in the crook of a branch, was a mangled corpse. It wasn't a human, thank God, but a deer, staring down at them with glassy dead eyes. Six, not wanting to get any more blood on his suit, stepped out from under the deer and continued on his way. Holiday followed slightly more slowly.

"Will he remember?" she asked.

"No, probably not, most don't," Six replied.

"I mean will he remember us? What if he wakes up and has no idea who we are? What if that happens every month?"

"He'll be fine," Six reassured her. But he couldn't help but worry. What if he didn't remember them? Even if he didn't forget this month what about next month? Or the month after that? Or the month after that? How long could the boy go before his memory just snapped? Before he lost everything? Six closed his eyes for a moment. He never, _never_, wanted to see that.

He opened his eyes to see that the ground beneath his feet was absolutely annihilated. The grass was trampled and deep gouges were scratched into the earth. This is where Rex had changed, but he wasn't there.

"This is where he changed?" Holiday asked.

"Yes, he should be here."

"Maybe he went back to the clearing where he changed the first time?"

"No, he would be too exhausted to move. He would probably lose consciousness within ten minutes." Six studied the ground more finding four pairs of tracks. "Three pairs of boots and one pair of heels," Six pointed out, "He was kidnapped."

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex opened his eyes blinking a few times to focus, letting the blurry dark room resolve into a clear dark room. The werecat lifted his head observing that he had been strapped down to an examination table. A finger danced over his chest, leaving intricate designs with red- brown slime. The smell of the liquid set off alarm bells in some primal part of his brain.

"Oh, good, you're awake," said the voice that was attached to the finger. Her purple lips curled into an evil smile as she dipped her finger into a bowl which was, apparently, the source of the slime; she then went back to drawing.

"What are you trying to do? Sacrifice me to the devil?" Rex half joked.

He was only rewarded with a glare, "Devil worship should not be joked about, Rex, and no I am not trying to sacrifice you, I plan on you coming out of this alive, or, at least, mostly alive."

Rex let his head fall back to the table. "You're not gonna get away with this," Rex murmured, too exhausted to care about the cliché.

"And who do you think is going to stop me? You? Six? You can't even sit up. Six won't make it in time. He probably hasn't even figured out you've been kidnapped. Anyway, why would he help you? After what you did to Dr. Holiday, I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see you again."

Rex's half closed eyes snapped open, focusing on Black Knight. "I- I- I didn't! I could never! I mean, I just, I wouldn't," Rex leaned back again. Thousands of thoughts racing through his head, she had to be lying, he told himself. He would never do something like that, would he?


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I'm late on this. I was out of town for a couple weeks. Then when I got home I was really sick but anywho on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Also I raised the rating to T for the dead deer and demons and some blood. I'm not saying major blood bath gore but there is some blood.**

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex listened to the sound of chalk scraping concrete, trying his hardest to not think about what Black Knight had said. But no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, he always came back to Holiday. He only remembered short foggy clips, like ghosts in a strobe light. He had fuzzy memories of Holiday running and the smell of blood. Something had died. Oh god, he had killed someone. Rex squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself not to cry. Rex hated death. He did everything in his power to prevent it and now he had killed something. Rex tried to focus on his breathing like Six had shown him but it didn't work.

"You're just a monster, Rex. And no one can love a monster" Rex glared at Black Knight

"I-I'm not a monster, I just- I'm not," Rex stuttered. Black Knight smiled slightly,

"You killed someone, Rex. What do you call that?"

"It wasn't my fault; I wasn't in control. I-," the guilt ridden teen was cut off by an alarm. His ears flicked back against the sharp screams.

"_Six,_" Rex whispered. "You were wrong, Six came for me, he doesn't hate me." Rex was ecstatic. Six had come, despite the fact that he had…

"We need to get started," Black Knight said walking off. She returned and smiled slightly. "You might feel a slight pinch and an extreme burning sensation."

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Six's swords and Holiday's bullets ripped through the robot.

"We should split up," Holiday suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Good idea. Contact me if you find anything." Six took off down the hallway to the right. As soon as he was out of Holiday's sight, he started to speed up. The world around him slowed down. Six rarely got to have a good run in Providence. He moved down the hall at speeds impossible for most creatures before skidding to a stop. As a scream echoed down the hall, he pressed his finger to his earpiece, "I think I found him."

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**Sorry it's short and late, I'll have more for you in two weeks until then Rex888 has a great drawing of Werecat!Rex on her deviant art!**


	10. Chapter 10

Six's swords cut through the metal skin and circuitry of Black Knight's robots as he swiftly made his way to the source of the screams echoing down the halls. His dress shoes clicked on the ground so quickly that it almost sounded like a hum. He left skid marks on the ground at his every turn and stop; he would need new shoes when this was over.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity running, Six made it to the door from which Rex's screams were emanating. Six was in with two swift slashes and an expertly placed kick. He was then nearly crushed by the tip of Black Knight's whip. Six ducked out of the way quickly and cut the whip, sending its tip crashing into the wall, leaving a sizeable dent. Six charged at Black, his swords at the ready. Then, just as she slashed at him, he jumped. Six landed next to Rex. He slashed at the straps holding Rex down. Rex only curled up in a ball, still whimpering and screaming.

"You can't stop the spell, Six. He's as good as mine," Black Knight said, "but if you give up now I might give you visitation rights. In fact, I could send him to your cell every day."

Six didn't reply. He just studied the symbols on the ground. "Every spell can be stopped. This one, for instance, just needs impure blood." Six pressed his blade to his hand,

"NO!" Black screamed, flinging a fireball at Six's head. Six jumped back. His blood splattered on the ground just as the fireball exploded on the wall. Rex let out a sigh of relief before whining about his ruined, tattered jeans.

"Can you walk?" Six asked.

"Ya, just give me a minute," Rex said as he gasped for air and struggled to sit up.

"We don't have a minute," Six said grabbing Rex and dashing past Black Knight.

Six ran down the hall at speeds best left to rocket ships. Rex clutched Six's suit and watched the world blur past.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Rex yelled trying to let Six hear him over the roar of wind.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Six asked.

"Because, well you know" Rex said. He almost didn't want to explain as if Six might just drop him and keep running if Rex told him what he had done.

"No, Rex. I don't."

"You know, what happened to Holiday." Rex said, getting quieter as he got further into the sentence.

"Holiday's fine Rex. You can't infect people with scratches."

"What? I thought- I mean- BK said I killed her!"

"It was only a scratch."

"But I remember her running and I- I killed someone," Rex clutched Six's suit tighter once again worried that he would be dropped.

"It was a deer." Six said. It took a moment for this to sink in and when it did Rex cheered.

His cheering was stopped by Six halting suddenly, "How did you- you know what? You can just explain at Providence." Holiday said.

"Doc!" Rex exclaimed, before he was dropped, "Ow, what gives" Rex whined

"We're not getting out of here without a fight." Six said. "You at least need to be able to fend for yourself, just remember training."

"I didn't get through that course once!" Rex exclaimed.

"Do it better this time," Six said.

"But-," Rex froze as a feeling hit him, like just before Breach showed up, except stronger and more sudden. "Get down!" He shouted tackling Six.

A large slimy alien creature flung itself out a door to Six's left. Its claws were slashing the air where Six's head had been. A bullet from Holiday dispatched it quickly.

"Just keep doing that." Six said

123456789012345678901234567890012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**Another late short chapter but summer starts in a week so I'll be better. Also if you didn't know Netflix has all three seasons of Gen Rex**


End file.
